Kiss Me Please
by KylisaJade
Summary: Severus Snape, detention, and a desk who would've thought?


Kiss me, I thought as he stared at me with his usual scowl. It didn't bother me anymore as I saw the hidden lust behind it. Serving detention with him no longer bothered me. The cold dungeon air felt good on my hot skin. I was already aroused just watching him work over his potion. I copied lines without any complaint. It was where I wanted to be. With him, my own worst enemy turned schoolboy crush. It was just too much. Sighing aloud I watched his eyes flicker up to mine. I smiled before I could stop myself. His eyes seemed to light up for a moment before he masked his emotions.

"Sir, I have my lines copied is there _any _thing else I can do for you?" I asked standing up and walking towards him my parchment in hand. From the look in his eyes I could tell he caught my other meaning to the words I spoke.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he asked stepping away from the table and sitting back at his desk.

"Playing sir?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. With a sinfully delicious thought I stretched teasingly with a soft yawn. I handed over the papers letting my fingers brush his.

"Potter this isn't a child's game." Snape warned with a scowl. I rolled my eyes and came to stand in front of him. Sitting on his desk I slowly undid my robes watching him watch me with a heated look in his dark eyes. Reaching my shirt I slid it off my chest slowly. I saw him gulp the heat in his eyes slowly becoming a scorching passion.

Rubbing my right hand down my side I let my left hand pinch a nipple. He growled lowly at my teasing. With a sigh I trailed my hands over my six-pack and towards the front of my muggle jeans. Unbuttoning them while I pinched my other nipple with a soft mewl of passion I saw his eyes flicked up to my face and slowly down my body. It gave my strength to slowly lower the zipper and wiggle my hips out of them. My green and black boxers must have been too much for he pounced on me. Thin lips crashed onto mine and I moaned into his mouth. His hands gripped my sides in a demanding way that made me shiver. I loved the feeling of his robes engulfing me as he leaned over me pressing his erection against mine. I moaned loudly as his mouth moved to the corner of my mouth and upwards to the shell of my ear. He hit the soft spot and I mewled while wrapping my legs around him demanding the friction of release that only he could give me. His lips teased and nibbled as he moved his way down my neck to my chest and onto my right nipple. He bit it lightly and sucked on it. I cried out digging my nails into his back. I began desperately trying to undress him quickly as I pulled his face up to mine kissing him deeply. He caught my bottom lip between his teeth to stop me as he steadied my hands to do their job properly. I removed his outer robes down to his shirt and jeans. I was pleased to see the bulge in his pants as I removed his shirt. I was shocked to say the least he always seemed too skinny but he wasn't. He had a lanky build, which hid his muscles well. They were firm and I ran my hands over them feeling his scars and down to the small trail of hair that lead to the part of him I wanted second most to his heart. I placed one hand above his heart and lifted my head to look up at him.

"Severus," I muttered rising up to be eye level with him without leaving the table, "I want you to take me to your bed and I want you to make love to me." I told him firmly in between kisses placed all over his face and lips. The low growl in his throat made me giggle as he scooped me into his arms and rushed me to his room. Locking the door behind us and placing several wards on it he laid me down in the middle of his black four-post bed, "It figures it would be black." I told him with a playful smirk.

"Watch your mouth Harry or I may have to shut it for you." He threatened with a spark in his eyes.

"Oh and how would you do that?" I asked pulling him roughly on top of me. I pressed myself against him firmly and brought my lips close to his almost tasting his delicious flavor.

"Maybe next time. Right now I want to do as you so deliciously instructed and make love to you." He whispered and I gasped at that. Severus hated the 'L' word. He took the opportunity to kiss me his tongue coming in to taste more.

Pulling away he took off his jeans and boxers. Leaving me staring at his blatant sex. It was large and I felt my mouth pop open. Long smooth and rigid I felt his eyes on my face so I looked up to meet his beautifully dark eyes. I wasn't wrong saying they were like long dark corridors but there were doors on either side and I wanted to open them all. He leaned down to kiss me roughly before slipping off my own boxers. He gazed down my body and I felt my cheeks burn red.

"You're beautiful, and well endowed." He whispered against my lips.

"Um thank you." I muttered utterly embarrassed. He chuckled and I nipped his neck, which in turn made him moan.

"Why you." He threatened his eyes sparkling with lust.

"That'll teach you to laugh at the great Harry James Potter." I warned nibbling the shell of his ear lightly.

He growled and flipped me onto my stomach. He leaned over me biting my neck and down my back randomly. His hands gripped my hips.

"This may hurt for a moment but trust me." He purred licking up my spine back to my neck. I shivered and I felt his finger enter me. I cried out in pain as he moved it in and out. He added two more fingers and it hurt but slowly the pain faded. Stroking my prostate he laughed as I mewled clawing into the bed sheets. Pulling his fingers out I looked back to glare at him until I felt something larger then his fingers there. I gasped as he slowly entered me. He was slick with pre-cum and lubricant. I was about to call out to stop when he hit my prostate again. Moaning I pushed back against him forcing him in the rest of the way. He tightened his grips on my hips. He pulled out and slowly back in several times. Tired of his pace I pushed back against him forcing him onto his back with him still inside me. Turning around to face him I leaned down and kissed him hard.

"You're slow." I whispered against his lips, moving up and down on him in a quickening pace.

"No I'm experienced." Severus told me sitting up and holding me tight as he pounded into me. Moaning his name I clawed into his back. With one arm around my waist he sucked on my neck and fondled me. Sweat and heat made the desire rise until I crested and rolled over. I felt him come and the pleasure from that allowed us to complete at the same time.

Collapsing onto his bed I was breathing heavy and had my hands thrown over my head. He slid out of me and muttered a quick cleaning spell. Pulling a blanket over us I curled into his side.

"I'll give you the fact you're more experienced." I said with a smile.

"You were amazing." Severus whispered kissing me softly.

"Thank you." I said with a sigh, "I've got to start getting more detentions." I muttered.

"Or I can give you _extra_ help." He whispered delicately sucking on my ear lobe.

"I like that idea, but for now I'm going to bed. We can practice more in the morning." I muttered curling into him.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a cuddling person Harry Potter." He whispered wrapping his arms around me and slipping his leg between mine.

"Same for you Severus, now shh I'm sleeping." I said kissing his chest before falling asleep safe and loved in Severus Snape's arms. Who would've thought?


End file.
